


Süchtig

by turquoisecognaq



Series: You are mine, I am yours [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and a few not so implied things, love and smut, taekwoon's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisecognaq/pseuds/turquoisecognaq
Summary: I'm addicted, but I don't mind, because you make me so incredibly happy.





	Süchtig

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment.

 

_Addicted, addicted, you ask why I love you? Your words flood my veins, and I’m addicted, unbelievable, you’ve got me so addicted. What have you done to me? I’ve got you, and hell, how you’ve got me. It’s a fog, and I’m stuck. I’m so drunk on happiness, drunk on you, you, you. You are a success, and a lesson._

Taekwoon kisses Wonshik, trying to quench a thirst that keeps his mouth dry whenever the younger does as much as look at him.

„Taek-„ Wonshik tries to speak between tongue and spit and teeth, but gets his mouth shut with a kiss again, because Taekwoon needs those whines, needs those pretty fingers finding their way past the fabric of his shirt.

_You ask why I love you? You know your way around, in this fog, I trust you blindly. I’m an addict to your lyrics, you speak and I write everything down, you are my teacher, my master. I need you. I never look back._

Taekwoon bites Wonshik’s lip, and the other trembles beneath him. His breath is so sweet, stained by the liquor from Taekwoon’s mouth. He doesn’t like to drink that much, and neither does Wonshik, but they did drink anyway. Was it nervousness?

Wonshik pulls Taekwoon closer by his neck, and Taekwoon takes, drowns in his mouth. His hand reaches for Wonshik’s chest, finds his collarbone, his tattoo. His body presses against Wonshik’s, and he wonders how his skin can feel so smooth, so velvety. He wants to rip away everything that is in between them.

_I’m addicted, I’m addicted, All I know is that you make me happy. Incredibly happy. Guide me through the fog. Teach me. I listen and write down._

Taekwoon unbuttons Wonshik’s shirt, and the buttons don’t want to come undone. Wonshik pulls on Taekwoon’s shirt in return, and he lets the younger undress him first. Wonshik stares at Taekwoon speechlessly, and Taekwoon smiles when he finally gets to reveal Wonshik’s chest too.

_I’m addicted, you are incredible. I’m addicted, what have you done to me? All I know is that you make me happy. Your grip is firm in this fog._

An eager hand wanders down Wonshik’s chest, he breathes laboriously. It’s too picturesque how his muscles dance beneath the skin, and he is just laying there, just trying to breathe in this atmosphere so heavy, and Taekwoon finds himself lay back to admire. Heavy eyes look up to him.

„Taekwoon…“

_You ask me why I love you? Your mouth is a honeycomb, I bring you nectar and you feed me honey. What have you done to me? I’m addicted, beyond the point of return. You are a lesson. I close my eyes and I see flickering light. A spark. I’m set aflame._

Wonshik’s hands reach for Taekwoon’s hips, and he rolls his groin against the older. Taekwoon shutters, throwing his head back. He leans over closer to Wonshik, and palms him through his pants, feeling the heated flesh. He feels his own blood burning under his jeans. He finds the parted lips again mouthing his name, a litany of „please“ and „Taekwoon“.

The last buttons come undone, fabric is being pulled down, and now it’s only skin on skin. Their bodies fit each other so well, moulded to complementary pieces, heart to heart, foreheads colliding as lips are being ravished. Wonshik reaches between them, and Taekwoon doesn’t know what words are anymore. Everything gets lost in this bliss, everything loses its meaning. They cannot speak, thoughts get hard to form. What once were coherent thoughts are broken syllables, escaping moans and whimpers.

_You ask me why I love you? Addicted, I tell you, I’m addicted. I want to be ink in your skin, stich after stich embedded in you, and through a pained expression you’ll always look at me fondly. I’m blinded, but you take my hand and guide be in this fog. Addicted, I hang on your mouth. Speak and I write everything down. My teacher, a lesson, your words are in my veins._

Hips collide painfully as the friction never seems to be enough, fingers gripping firmly, gasps and moans fill the air. A low growl, a high-pitched whine. Everything feels slick and wet, and it feels just so right. It their world entirely, a cosmos between cotton sheets and fingers marking flesh. Teeth scratch clumsily, their noses collide as the feeling takes over and the mattress complains beneath them.

_Why do you keep asking me? I told you, I’m addicted._

_I love you._

_I’m addicted._

_Please teach me, please never stop._

“Won-“ Taekwoon moans helplessly. He tries so hard, he really does, but he can’t hold back. He is just so much. He is heat and bliss and venom, ethereal with flushed cheeks and red lips, eyes wet and he begs him, god he begs him to give.

Taekwoon does, and Wonshik accepts like a staving man.

_I’m addicted, and I’m never looking back._

It spills over, and even though he feels like he is going mad, he just gives in.

_I’m addicted, addicted._

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to describe this other than it's a mash-up up two different songs - [Juli's](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/suechtig-addicted.html/) ["Süchtig"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfc83MjcopQ/) and elements from Ravi's "Nirvana" - and my own input.


End file.
